Regalos para Nichols
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. [Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction] La navidad llega a Litchfield y este año ni siquiera Nicky tiene ánimo para celebrar las fiestas. ¿Podrán hacerle cambiar de opinión?


_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la serie._

_Disclaimer2: **"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

_Como ya digo, la comunidad/foro de retos de fanfiction propuso este reto al que me he apuntado con tres participaciones. Las normas son que debe estar ambientado en las navidades y que tiene que ser un regalo para otra persona. Pues bien, quiero dedicarle este fic a mi queridísima SatSly por fangirlear y aguantarme tanto con esta pareja. Somos el fandom más pequeño pero no nos rendimos y esta es mi pequeña y humilde aportación. Espero que esto ayude un poco en la espera por la nueva temporada (aunque sea para seguir sufriendo con Lorna y Nicky). No es mucho pero aquí está mi regalo de navidad para ti, espero que te guste. _

_Y que también le guste a todos los demás que lo lean._

* * *

><p>Nicky estaba paseando por el patio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y escuchando música con su radio. Hubiese ido a la capilla pero ya estaba ocupada por dos reclusas que, a juzgar por los gemidos, ponían mucho ímpetu en celebrar el espíritu navideño. Nicky nunca había sido una entusiasta de estas fiestas. Teniendo en cuenta que su madre se iba a fiestas benéficas o a alguna de sus muchas propiedades repartidas por todo el país con sus amistades, Nicky se había acostumbrado a celebrar las fiestas viendo un maratón de películas, acompañada por una pizza de peperoni. Con el tiempo cambió las películas por amigos y la pizza por bebida, el paso a las drogas fue el siguiente escalón. Se había acostumbrado a despertar la mañana de año nuevo en la cama de cualquier desconocida, o en los escalones de un edificio al que no recordaba cómo había llegado. Una vez incluso acabó despertando en los baños de una gasolinera con dos chicas más a las que no conocía y con la raya de coca preparada en la tapadera del inodoro.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos, porque desde que había llegado a Litchfield eso había cambiado. Sonrió por la ironía de la situación: había necesitado acabar en la cárcel para encontrar una familia y poder celebrar las fiestas de una manera parecida a como debería haberlas celebrado toda su vida. Ahora sabía lo que era tener una habitación adornada, aunque fuese con papel higiénico, y lo que era cenar en familia (aunque fuesen las partes del pavo que ni las fábricas querían) Pero ahora también sabía lo que era recibir regalos en navidad que no se definían por cuántos dólares habían costado sino el sentimiento y el esfuerzo que la otra persona había puesto en ellos. Que fuesen simples baratijas formadas a partir de lo que habían podido encontrar en la cárcel carecía de importancia.

Pero este año iba a ser diferente y Nicky no pensó que fuese en el buen sentido. Tras el altercado de Vee la seguridad en la cárcel había sido reforzada, lo que se traducía en que los guardias eran más cabrones que de costumbre. En lugar de esforzarse en acabar con los verdaderos problemas se limitaban a escribir partes a las reclusas por cualquier tontería. Así calmaban su sentido de culpabilidad por lo que había pasado.

Red aún no había vuelto de la enfermería, sabía que seguía viva, pero si había tardado tiempo en recuperarse es porque había estado cerca de morir. Y eso la entristecía y la enfadaba por encima de todo, cada vez que pensaba en Red le entraban ganas de ir al despacho de Caputo y destrozarle la cara contra la madera de su escritorio, pero ni siquiera Nicky era tan estúpida como para hacer algo así, por lo que buscaba otras vías de escape. E intentaba por todos los medios en no pensar en la vía de escape que mejor funcionaría y que tenía más a mano. La droga seguía escondida en la rendija y Boo y ella no habían llegado a ninguna idea aún que les garantizase no salir perjudicadas por el altercado. Y, francamente, Nicky no se veía capaz de tirar todo el suministro por el váter, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar la mercancía porque no sabía de lo que sería capaz si sujetaba uno de esos paquetes en sus manos. No estaba segura de sí ganaría su parte racional o su adicción y no tenía ninguna prisa por saberlo. Lo que la llevaba a pensar ¿qué pasaría si Red hubiese muerto? Si eso hubiese pasado ¿ella estaría ahora en el baño metiéndose una dosis? Probablemente. Y eso era lo que más le enfadaba. Que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba limpia cada día una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y aunque se esforzaba por callar esa voz sabía que cualquier día podría no encontrar la suficiente fuerza y acabaría cayendo. No era más que una decepción constante en la vida de todos, como su madre había tenido la delicadeza de informarle cuando tenía quince años y llegó borracha y drogada a casa por primera vez.

Ni siquiera Nicky tenía ganas de celebrar este año la navidad, no hacía más que recordarle todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Tampoco tenía ánimo para celebrar el Secret Santa, no después de cómo salió el año pasado con el famoso cartel que nunca le llegó a entregar a Lorna, y lo que acabó desencadenando con Vause… No, este año sólo quería que la dejasen tranquila y que estos días pasasen lo más rápido posible.

La voz de Gina llamándola desde la puerta del edificio la despertó de sus pensamientos y se quitó los cascos para poder escucharla mejor.

- ¡Nichols! Ven, rápido. –la llamó haciéndole gestos.

Nicky se sorprendió por la insistencia de la otra mujer, no era buena señal. Algo había pasado con el grupo, o peor, con Lorna. Caminó a ritmo rápido hacia ella olvidándose de la música y de su momento de relax en todo el día.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó alarmada cuando llegó a su lado aunque no le dio tiempo a responder siguiéndola por los pasillos de la prisión- Es Lorna ¿verdad? Sabía que no la debían poner con las piradas de la lavandería. Era cuestión de tiempo que la bomba estallase ¿las ha oído? No hacen más que imaginarse teorías de la biblia. Y ya conoces a Lorna, como crea que tiene razón en algo no para hasta convencer a todo el mundo. Joder, hasta yo he acabado llamando a la maldita isla Bora Bora Bora.

Gina iba asintiendo a todo lo que decía Nicky sin interrumpirla mientras la conducía al pabellón de los suburbios. Así no tendría que mentir sobre lo que pasaba de verdad. Aunque viendo cómo se estaba alterando con las ideas que se estaba imaginando no estaba segura de si era buena idea del todo. Al poco tiempo llegaron al pabellón y Nicky seguía con su discurso cada vez más enfadada.

- Te juro que si le han hecho algo a Morello voy a matarlas. Y me da igual acabar en aislamiento, hace tiempo que alguien debería haberles parado los pies y…

- Mi hija tan bocazas como siempre, ya veo. –Interrumpió la voz de Red.

Nicky se quedó completamente quieta a la entrada del cubículo de Chapman y Red pero sin llegar a mirar dentro. Por lo poco que atisbaba a ver sabía que dentro estaban Chapman, Norma, Jones y, sorprendentemente, Boo. Pero aún no había visto a la mujer rusa y, francamente tenía miedo de que lo que había escuchado fuese un producto de su imaginación por lo que no se atrevía a mirar en el cubículo y confirmarlo o negarlo. Por la sonrisa que tenían Chapman y Gina al mirarla sabía que debía de tener una cara realmente cómica pero ni siquiera era capaz de cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Y ahora tiene miedo de venir aquí? –volvió a escuchar a Red provocándola aunque también escuchó el amago de risa en su voz.

Se convenció de que no podía estar imaginándose todo eso y acabó por entrar al cubículo donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Red tumbada en su cama con Lorna sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

Nicky no recordaba haber andado tan deprisa ni haber cerrado el espacio que había entre la cama y la puerta, sólo supo que de alguna forma había llegado hasta allí y estaba abrazando a Red con toda la fuerza que podía. Sintió la humedad en sus ojos cuando los abrió aún sin separarse, y dio gracias de que la única que pudiese verla de ese modo era Lorna que estaba justamente enfrente. Tras unos momentos aflojó su agarre porque seguramente que estaba haciendo daño a Red aunque la otra mujer no se había quejado y de hecho no dejaba de abrazarla con la misma fuerza. Nicky entendía lo que se escondía detrás de ese abrazo y cada presión e incluso detrás de cada palmadita en la espalda, podían conversar sin hablar: _"¿Estás bien? Estoy bien. Estoy aquí. Por eso estoy bien. ¿Te has portado bien? Estás viva. Estoy viva."_

Al rato Boo hizo una broma que nadie realmente escuchó pero por el tono Nicky sabía que tenía que soltar ahora a su madre o acabará llorando como una niña pequeña delante de toda la cárcel y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Por inercia y por no querer separarse demasiado, acabó sentada a su lado entre ella y Lorna. Y no podía ser más feliz.

Por supuesto, los guardias no dieron permiso para celebrar ninguna fiesta por la vuelta de Red. Pero eso no impidió que aun así organizaran una clandestina en el cubículo de Red y Chapman con todas las chucherías y comida que cada una tenía guardadas e, incluso, unos nachos con queso cortesía de Gloria y las chicas de la cocina en representación de las hispanas.

Tras varias bromas, anécdotas y puestas al día se escuchó el aviso de los guardias que avisaban del conteo por lo que el grupo se disolvió marchándose cada una a su cubículo. Para sorpresa de Nicky esa fue una de las noches en las que mejor durmió en varios meses. No estaba preocupada por un ataque de Vee y si quería saber si Red estaba bien sólo tenía que cruzar el pasillo, aunque los ronquidos que se escuchaban le aseguraron que estaba completamente bien. De hecho, a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde y la noche sin pensar (ni soñar) sobre el alijo de drogas que tenía escondido. Por las mañanas era otra historia, las mañanas eran lo peor de estar en la cárcel. Todos los demonios atacaban de golpe y casi le impedían levantarse de la cama. Pero esa mañana, salir de debajo de las mantas le costó mucho menos que de costumbre, al igual que apagar la voz que siempre escuchaba diciéndole todo lo mal que hacía y la decepción que era para todos.

El día de navidad pasó sin muchas noticias hasta que por la tarde Lorna apareció por el cubículo de Nicky escondiendo algo en su espalda con una sonrisa que recordaba a una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer alguna travesura. Nicky, que estaba leyendo una revista, no quiso hacerle ver que se había dado cuenta de su presencia para ver cuál era la reacción de la morena. Lorna, tras unos segundos, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cubículo impaciente.

- Nicky… -canturreó para llamar su atención.

La pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia al haber ganado el pequeño pulso metafórico y levantó la vista de las letras que hacía tiempo que ya no leía.

- ¿Si, Morello?

Lorna entró en el espacio con un pequeño saltito aceptando el saludo como una invitación a pasar.

- Tengo algo para ti… -siguió insistiendo con su sonrisa.

Nicky enarcó una ceja entre sorprendida y dubitativa.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? Dije que este año no quería participar en el Secret Santa.

Lorna hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a las palabras de la otra mujer y fue a sentarse a su lado, lo que hizo que Nicky olvidase por completo su revista y girase la cabeza para mirar a Morello. Nunca sería inmune a la cercanía de esa mujer, era como su kriptonita.

- No es del Secret Santa. Ya que Red te ha hecho su regalo viniendo para navidad yo también quería que tuvieses algo. –dijo tendiéndole un sobre cerrado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Red vino a propósito en esta fecha?

Morello al instante se tapó la boca al ver que había metido la pata al hablar tanto. Se suponía que Red tenía planeada su vuelta para principios de Enero pero con las noticias que había oído sabía que Nicky no estaría muy bien y estaba cansada de estar tirada en una cama de hospital sin hacer nada más en todo el día sin hacer nada más que comer y pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal y que podía haber cambiado todo. Necesitaba estar con sus hijas y sobre todo con Nicky. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien así que insistió en que la devolvieran antes a la prisión. Morello, Ingalls, Jones, Gina y Norma se comprometieron con Caputo a cuidar de ella y avisarle si había el más mínimo problema y este al final aceptó. Por idea de Morello y como excusa de las fechas tan señaladas decidieron que podrían darle una sorpresa a Nicky y no decirle nada de la vuelta de Red. Morello sabía lo afectada que estaba en realidad aunque no dijese nada a nadie, pero sabía que Nicky necesitaba ver a su madre. Sobre todo ahora que se había comprometido en cuidar también de Morello, lo que ya era de por si un trabajo bastante agotador sin contar con sus propios problemas. Lorna quería agradecerle todo eso pero sabía que sus palabras no bastarían. Ni siquiera era buena manteniendo una conversación casual, tres de cada cinco palabras eran inventadas o estaban mal pronunciadas ¿cómo iba a poder explicarle todo lo que sentía y quería a Nicky? Era imposible. Además, con Nichols siempre funcionaban mejor los actos que las palabras.

- Abre el regalo. –insistió empujando el sobre en sus manos para cambiar de tema.

Nicky no era tan fácil de engañar pero si Lorna quería mantener el secreto no insistiría más de momento. Total, antes o después se enteraría de lo que pasaba.

- Está bien… -exclamó fingidamente cansada, como si todo aquello la molestase. Cosa que no podía ser menos cierta, pero era su costumbre. Alejaba lo que más le importaba para no resultar herida. Por suerte o por desgracia Lorna había aprendido a mirar por encima de esas palabras y no tomarlas en cuenta, por lo que no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Nicky abrió el sobre que guardaba un papel con un dibujo, no era ninguna obra de arte, de hecho podría haberlo dibujado cualquier niño, aunque por el colorido de este, Nicky sabía que era obra de la mano de Lorna. Lo que más le sorprendió es que fuera un dibujo de una rama de muérdago. No entendía nada y con su expresión y su mirada así se lo hizo saber.

- ¡Es un muérdago! –replicó entusiasmada la morena.

- Sí, ya lo veo pero ¿qué significa? Es la rama de olivo la que simboliza la paz, ya te lo expliqué. Además, ni siquiera nos hemos peleado.

Lorna rodó los ojos ante las palabras de la exyonki. Nicky podía ser tan inteligente y astuta y otras veces no podía ver ni lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Claro que tal vez Nicky nunca había hecho esa tradición navideña. A decir verdad, Lorna no creía que Nicky siguiese ninguna tradición, por lo poco que le había contado de sus navidades y de su madre casi podía dar las gracias de que hubiese reconocido lo que era. Lorna se movió por la cama de Nicky buscando el escondite donde sabía que guardaba los chicles y cuando lo encontró empezó a masticar uno de ellos ante la mirada estupefacta de Nichols que no sabía si su compañera (amiga, ¿medio novia?) se había vuelto loca y tenía que avisar a psiquiatría. Cuando Lorna sintió que era suficiente se llevó una mano a la boca para sacar el chicle ahora húmedo y pegajoso y le arrebató el dibujo de las manos para poder pegarlo a la pared del cubículo por encima de sus cabezas. Tras esto miró a Nicky con una sonrisa que parecía que poco a poco iba entendiendo.

Antes de poder formarse una idea completa en su cabeza, y sobre todo, poder asimilar lo que pasaba Nicky sintió las manos de Lorna en su cuello y seguidamente unos suaves, dulces y carnosos labios con sabor a cereza contra los suyos. Casi se le escapa un pequeño gemido tan sólo con el simple roce de esos labios. No era un beso agresivo o pasional, era todo lo contrario. Nicky tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo subió una mano acariciando el pelo que tanto le gustaba de la pequeña italiana, y, para su consternación, no pudo hacer nada más. Había imaginado e incluso soñado esa escena miles de veces, Lorna y ella besándose, por primera vez. Saber por fin, tras tanto tiempo a qué sabían esos labios. Y ahora que estaba sucediendo, que era Lorna la que lo había comenzado, estaba tan asustada de que ese momento acabase que no quería presionar ni acelerar nada y dejó todo el control de la situación a Lorna. Simplemente todo eso le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no sabía cómo reaccionar porque no sabía lo que pretendía Lorna. ¿Era otro de sus juegos, una apuesta, un regalo de navidad? No estaba segura y, francamente, no quería participar si era alguna estúpida tradición, su orgullo le impedía volver a ofrecerle su corazón a Lorna para que volviese a romperlo, pero otra parte de si misma le rogaba que aprovechase ese momento todo lo que pudiese.

Lorna estaba tan sorprendida como la propia Nicky. Sabía lo que pretendía con ese beso y lo que quería, no más juegos, no más excusas para negar lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, pero no estaba preparada para ir tan rápido como antes. Aún estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas y había ido dispuesta a darle el regalo a Nicky esperando que en cuanto la besase esta se abalanzase sobre ella como un león sobre su presa por lo que Lorna tendría que detenerla y explicarle la situación y rezar porque lo entendiese y no se enfadase. Pero esa Nicky que estaba acariciando su pelo y su mejilla con tanta ternura sin duda no era la misma de hacía un año. Jamás pensó que Nicky pudiera ser tan suave y delicada en sus movimientos en un momento íntimo como ese y, quizá por eso, sintió que por primera vez estaban en la misma página. Lorna había renunciado a sus sueños imposibles y había visto lo que siempre había tenido delante. Y Nicky estaba cansada de sus propios vicios. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron ambas se encontraban en el mismo punto, dispuestas a avanzar, a avanzar en la misma dirección, y juntas.

Cuando respirar fue una necesidad que no podían seguir ignorando, se separaron rompiendo el beso con gestos idénticos gestos de fastidio.

- ¿Qué… Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó rápidamente Nicky aún no muy recuperada de sus propias emociones.

- Feliz navidad, Nicky. –Respondió Lorna con una amplia sonrisa antes de dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Y tras eso salió del cubículo.

Nicky se quedó totalmente estupefacta con la boca abierta mirando a la pared y dándose cuenta de lo vacíos que estaban sus brazos ahora que Lorna se había ido. Su mente iba a tanta velocidad que no podía rescatar un pensamiento claro de lo que acababa de pasar. El aviso de algunas reclusas le indicó que era la hora de la cena y moviéndose más por inercia que por voluntad, fue al comedor donde esperó la fila hasta que le sirvieron el "menú especial de navidad" que consistía en una carne que decían que era pavo pero que, francamente, no tenía ningún interés en saber lo que verdaderamente era, acompañado de una guarnición de verduras y puré de patata que sabía más bien a cartón. Pero Nicky había aprendido hacía tiempo que quejarse por la calidad de la comida en la cárcel era una tarea inútil por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y fingir que era comida de verdad. Al llegar a la mesa vio que le habían guardado un sitio entre Red y Lorna y se sentó en él sin muchos miramientos. Al instante escuchó una sonora carcajada proveniente del asiento de Boo que fue seguida por el resto de la mesa. Nicky las miró a todas sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Quizá era verdad y se había vuelto loca del todo. Pero descartó esos pensamientos cuando escuchó la siguiente frase de Chapman.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que a alguien le han dado ya su regalo de navidad ¿no?

- Pero ¿qué mierda..? –exclamó una Nicky ya molesta por no entender nada. Miró a Red que en ese momento estaba limpiándose las lágrimas producidas por sus carcajadas por lo que no pudo explicarle el motivo de tanta risa.

- No te has limpiado. –explicó Lorna cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír. Levantó una mano hacia la cara de Nicky y pasó el pulgar por sus labios antes de enseñárselo y ver que se había teñido de rojo, del mismo color que su pintalabios.

Nicky tardó unos segundo más en hacer que su mente agrupara todos los datos pero cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa no pudo ser más arrogante, más feliz, ni más sincera. Lorna la había besado y no había borrado la evidencia pensando que ella lo haría. Pero lo mejor es que cuando ella no lo hizo, no se enfadó. Entonces supo el significado de ese beso. No se trataba de otro juego sino de una promesa. Es verdad que se había valido de un pequeño juego como era lo del muérdago pero Nicky no era quién para juzgarla. Lo importante era que ese beso era la promesa de muchos más, era la promesa de un futuro. Y a Nicky, por primera vez en su vida, no le molestaba esperar, porque sabía que merecía la pena.

La exyonki tuvo que sacrificar un trozo de su pan para poder hacer bolitas que tirar a sus compañeras de mesa para que dejasen de reírse de su descuido, aunque a decir verdad, por su expresión tan feliz y relajada no le importaba que se siguieran riendo si el motivo era ese.

Todas dieron gracias por algo y empezaron a cenar y a medida que el tiempo iba pasando Nicky fue mirando alrededor. Nunca había tenido una cena de navidad en familia pero esa noche en el comedor de la prisión de Litchfield sintió que eso bien podía ser su cena en familia. Escuchar a Red quejarse de todos los platos de la cena a pesar de que no dejase ni las migas de ninguno de ellos, escuchar el parloteo de Soso que estaba decidida a informarles de las costumbres navideñas de todas las culturas para no ofender a ninguna, la charla de Chapman sobre las navidades en su familia y lo contenta que estaba por la próxima llegada de Vause. Las bromas con ligeros aunque a veces mordaces ataques entre ellas. Y la mano de Lorna apoyada en su rodilla acariciando ligeramente, su cuerpo pegado a su costado y su cabeza desplomándose contra su hombro con cada carcajada. La calidez de todo ese momento, la sensación de pertenencia a algún lugar aunque no tuviese ningún sentido. Bajó su mano por debajo de la mesa hasta alcanzar la de Lorna que al instante aceptó y entrelazó los dedos de ambas, la morena sólo la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa para no dar pistas de lo que ocurría.

Si, este año había sido uno de los peores de su vida, pero quizá por eso también fue el año en el que Nicky sintió el espíritu de las navidades y estaba preparada para enfrentar al nuevo año y el futuro que venía con él.


End file.
